


fuck, i'm bored

by CookieMonstersRUs



Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst sorry, Condoms, Control, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Disconnect, Emptiness, Fucking, I attempt to write British accents, Lube, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Princess - Freeform, Relationship Negotiations, Riding, Stupid Boys, Submission, but neither will say its dom/sub, butcher is unavailable for attachment, fuck buddies, hughie isn't either but still WANTS, lack of relationship negotiated, lots of lube!, or rather, safe sex, sorta subspace, stupid Men, you know i had to do it the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Hughie's bored and needs Butcher to scratch his itch.





	fuck, i'm bored

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“_Maybe, why?_”

“I’m bored.” Hughie leaned against the counter of the radio display. He glanced around the store, noting its emptiness and lack of bosses around. No one was coming to the store today and Hughie needed something to look forward to, something to make up for it all. “And horny.”

“_You always are_,” Butcher’s chuckle rumbled over the phone call. “_Your cunt’s greedier than any bird I’ve ever seen._”

Hughie rolled his eyes. Butcher wasn’t about to embarrass him with talk like that. Ever since their first fuck-shuffle, Butcher’s been trying to make Hughie blush brighter than a virgin to no avail, even with his dirty mouth. “Did you want to fuck or not?”

“_Don’t let your knickers get in a twist, princess¸_” Butcher said. “_Yeah, I can be free tonight. Yours or mine?_”

“Yours,” Hughie decided. Butcher hadn’t ever been to Hughie’s apartment, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Hughie still lived with his dad and wasn’t about to introduce the two men. For one thing, Butcher and Hughie weren’t anything series, fuck buddies only. For another, Butcher was more than a decade older than him and Hughie didn’t think his dad would be too pleased about that. Man or not, Hugh Campbell would be concerned with what crowd Hughie spent his nights with.

“_Good. Eight. I’ve got a work thing in the morning so, uh…_” Butcher trailed off.

Hughie rolled his eyes. “Cool, see you then.” Hughie hung up. He knew Butcher was careful about walking the line of their thing. They weren’t dating, not at all. Butcher liked to pretend he wasn’t, but he was a traditionalist; staying over meant things were serious. Hughie didn’t mind except that he sort of did. They didn’t exactly shower after their fucking and Hughie was left to get back home on shaking legs and sore ass. His dad never asked, but even Hughie knew it was a little ridiculous to keep getting home at one in the morning. He couldn’t keep pretending he had picked up a late-night shift. It didn’t matter though, Hughie liked seeing Butcher regardless. Despite their no-feelings policy, Butcher fucked him in a way no one else had and it felt fucking great these days to know he could get it anytime he wanted.

* * *

The nice thing about hook-ups after eight was that both parties had already eaten dinner and there wasn’t anything else to do but fuck as soon as the other got there. Butcher took full advantage of this as soon as Hughie got inside his apartment, shoving him up against a wall and kissing the fuck out of Hughie. Butcher tugged off Hughie’s jacket and Hughie was already unbuttoning Butcher’s. Why did Butcher always wear button-ups? Fuck--Butcher had slid a leg between him and now Hughie was grinding against his thigh like a needy bitch in heat. Hughie would regret sometimes how eager he could be about sex, sex with Butcher too, but he didn’t care, not now when Butcher was unbuckling his belt and unzipping Hughie’s jeans. Hughie, in moments like these, had ideas about dropping to his knees and sucking Butcher off here and now, but there were better ideas, like Butcher fucking him.

Butcher seemed to like these ideas better too, because he yanked Hughie away from the door once they got their shirts off and into the bedroom. Hughie kicked off his shoes along the way and followed Butcher wherever he took him, ready for more. Hughie had been half-hard the entire metro ride and was now ready to go. Butcher looked like he was on the way to being there too. Good. Hughie took his jeans off when he got to the bedroom, getting onto the bed. Like usual, Butcher had left his guns out on the table.

“Would it kill you,” Hughie asked, “if you didn’t have those out every time I came over?”

“What the guns?” Butcher raised a brow. “You scared of a fucking gun?”

“Yeah, I’m scared of a fucking gun. They kill people.”

“No, Hughie, _I_ kill people.”

Hughie flopped back onto the bed, hands covering his face in annoyance. “Please don’t remind me.” He didn’t want to look at Butcher anymore. Butcher chuckled and took off his pants, getting onto the bed with Hughie. He pulled Hughie’s hands away from his face and down to Butcher’s hips, sliding a leg between Hughie’s thighs again.

“Aw, don’t be a twat, Hughie, they’re not gonna go off, mate.”

“They freak me out,” Hughie told him. Butcher laid on his back and pulled Hughie on top of him so that Hughie was now in his lap. His ass sat on top of Butcher’s erection firmer than it was before. Butcher held him there, by the hips, pressing Hughie down onto him.

“I’ll put them away next time,” Butcher told him. “Now are we gonna do this or what?”

“Where’s the lube?”

Butcher grinned and pulled a bottle out from underneath the pillows. Butcher tugged Hughie’s boxers, pulling them down until Hughie got fed up with him and took them off himself.

“You gonna finger yourself for me?” Butcher asked, squeezing Hughie’s thighs.

“I already did,” Hughie told him. He had. In the bathroom at the electronics store, face red when someone knocked on the door and he was three fingers deep, trying to get himself ready for Butcher. The metro ride had been an interesting one and the walk to Butcher’s more annoying than embarrassing. He poured some more lube on his fingers.

“Then what the fuck you need the lube for?” Butcher asked. He made an appreciative sound when Hughie reached around and rubbed his fingers against his hole, sticking one in and making sure he was still lose and wet.

“Feels better,” Hughie gasped—Butcher had wrapped a dry hand around Hughie’s cock, “when its wetter. Condom?”

Butcher pulled a condom off the side-table by the bed and flashed it at Hughie, smirking at him as he pulled his dick through his boxers and slid the condom on.

“You’re not taking off your underwear?” Hughie asked, rising to his knees and scooting forward.

“Does it look like I am?” Butcher chuckled. Butcher held him by the hips and settled him closer, his cock rubbing up against Hughie’s hole. Hughie’s eyes slipped shut, mouth dropping. He wanted it. He wanted it right now. “You gonna ride me, princess?”

Hughie bit his lip and nodded, sitting down, just a little on Butcher’s cock. Butcher hummed and his hands moved away from Hughie’s hips to his ass, spreading his cheeks and making it easier. Hughie settled down more firmly on his cock, sinking down on the thickness and breathing out on the sensation. Fuck. Butcher was always so thick, too much to handle sometimes. Hughie sucked in a breath and rose up on his knees again, feeling Butcher slide out of him. He sunk down again, feeling fuller this time with Butcher inside of him.

“Yeah, ride me, Hughie. C’mon, show me how much you can take.”

Hughie rolled his hips and moaned. He rose up and down on Butcher’s cock trying to get it to hit that spot, the one that could make him see stars and make him cum if he really tried. But he couldn’t reach that spot, no matter how hard or fast he rode Butcher. He couldn’t reach and Butcher’s hands were on Hughie’s thighs, squeezing him as he moved, not helping him, letting him do all that work. If Hughie had wanted to do all the work then he would’ve stayed home with a didlo and gone to town. He came here for Butcher and that’s what he wanted.

“Please,” Hughie moaned when he sat on Butcher’s cock, sweaty and achy. His cock leaked, heavy and untouched. “Please, Butcher, please.”

“What, princess, what do you want from me?” Butcher’s hands gripped Hughie’s thighs. If he was lucky, he’d have bruises tomorrow, something to press at when Hughie got bored and remind himself of Butcher, of how good it felt to be around him.

“You know what.” Hughie closed his eyes, rolling his hips slightly, feeling the Butcher in him. If he could stay this full all day long, Hughie wouldn’t know what to do with himself. “Please.”

Butcher’s hands moved from his thighs to hips, holding him, neither pressing him up or down, keeping Hughie where he wanted him. “I want to hear you say it,” Butcher growled.

Hughie wouldn’t look at him. It was too vulnerable to do so. He tried to move again, to keep things moving—waiting was the worst part—but Butcher tightened his grip and kept him still. Prey to Butcher. His lip trembled. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck me,” Butcher parroted back. His fingers dug into skin, on the verge of being painful. Hughie was the kind of sick fuck that like it. He throbbed at the motion. “I think you’re missing something, mate,” Butcher told him. Hughie throbbed at that. He was a sick fuck. He hated these games Butcher and Hughie verged on playing. It was just enough that they could both pretend they weren’t doing this cat and mouse game, but enough that Hughie wanted to bare his neck and get tied up and needy in a way he hadn’t been since college. “What’s the magic word, princess?”

“Please,” Hughie moaned. “Please. Please, Butcher, fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

“So pretty.” Butcher tightened his grip and lifted Hughie up and down, finally taking control like he wanted. Butcher had the strength to movie Hughie however he wanted, forcing him down on his cock in quick thrusts, ramming himself in big jerks. Hughie keened at the force of it. It was better now, with Butcher taking over, making Hughie do whatever the fuck he wanted him to do, by forcing him to take it, to want it, to crave it. It felt good, so good, but not good enough. Butcher wasn’t aiming for that spot in Hughie, the one that made him melt.

“Please, please,” Hughie gasped in between thrusts. His hands reached down to tug at his cock. Butcher forced him down faster, nails scratching at skin.

“Like this?” Butcher asked, rolling his hips with Hughie’s. The bed was making some kind of creaking sound with their movements. Hughie wanted more.

“No.” Hughie squeezed his cock and tried press further onto Butcher.

“No?” Hughie couldn’t see it, eyes still closed, but there was a smirk in Butcher’s voice, one that made Hughie shiver, weak for what would happen next. “Tell me what you want then.”

“More,” he moaned. He was almost there, he was, but he needed more. “I want you to fuck me for real.”

“For real then why didn’t you say so.” Butcher drove Hughie onto himself one last time before rolling them over in the bed, so Hughie was laying down and Hughie’s legs were splayed across the bed. Butcher bracketed Hughie’s head with his forearms and thrusts into him in one firm movement. Hughie’s eyes were still closed and he felt Butcher burrow his head into the crook of Hughie’s neck, his breath panted hot and wet against Hughie’s skin. Butcher worked him over like that, thrusting in a way that hit that riding him hadn’t. Hughie moaned at the sensation, hips rising to meet Butcher’s.

Butcher reached a hand down and gripped Hughie’s leg pulling it over Butcher’s hip. Hughie got the message and did the same with his other leg, wrapping them around Butcher’s hips and driving him even deeper into Hughie, his cock pressed between their abs, the rough drag of skin against his cock making him moan. In this position, with Butcher on top and Hughie’s legs wrapped around him, Butcher finally hit that spot inside of Hughie, that feel-good button of nerves that made Hughie high. He wanted to ride this feeling forever. Hughie’s hands dug into his own hair, tugging at the strands to add a little pain to the mix. It made it all the more hotter. Butcher thrusted harder inside him, hitting that spot every few thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” Butcher groaned. Hughie felt it hot against his skin. Hughie moaned in return, trying to fuck himself back onto Butcher too. He was almost there, he could feel it on the edge of the horizon, his orgasm, coming for him faster than an A-train. He reached down to stoke his dick, to get there faster. Butcher’s thrusts were speeding up hitting Hughie in a way that could make him mewl. Butcher kissed down Hughie’s throat and to his chest. Hughie came like that, with the scrape of Butcher’s teeth on his collarbone, thrusts firm and unyielding, his hand on his dick. Hughie was strung tight for a moment, so tight it made Butcher hiss, before falling limp to the bed. Hughie barely had the state of mind to keep his legs wrapped around Butcher as he kept thrusting. Butcher’s thrusts made Hughie’s orgasm last a little longer, his cock pressing at that bundle of nerves and prolonging the good sensations. Butcher came soon after Hughie, groaning with the force of it.

Butcher stayed pressed deep inside of Hughie for awhile after their orgasms, snug, warm, surrounding Hughie even after their fuck. Butcher panted against Hughie’s collarbone, catching himself. Hughie let the endorphins swim in his brain, let the hazy fog of a good fuck wash over him. Fuck, Butcher was good. Hughie’s eyes had been closed and if he kept them closed like this for any longer, he might fall asleep like that, but Hughie knew better than that. Butcher would kick him out soon, he’d done it before.

Unwrapping his legs from Butcher’s hips brought him back to reality. Hughie opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, staring unseeingly at the white ceiling. Butcher was still inside of him and was quiet now. His lips were pressed against Hughie’s skin, but it didn’t feel like a kiss. It was just the press of lips against skin. He shifted slightly. He was going to feel it tomorrow. He was going to feel Butcher for days. Hughie was starting to like it like that.

“Fuck,” Butcher grumbled and pulled out. It was too fast and Hughie winced at the sensation, jaw locking. Butcher rolled off him and onto his back beside Hughie, staring up at the ceiling as well. Hughie glanced over, wondering if it had been as good for Butcher as it had been for Hughie. It had to have been if they were still doing this. Hughie sat for a moment longer, the glow they basked in already gone. Hughie felt the moment pass between them. Even the post-orgasm haze faded. Usually, the feeling of someone next to him, the warmth of another, would settle the other needy part of Hughie, the emotional clusterfuck Robin used to settle, but Butcher was not the person for that sweet resolve. No, Butcher was only here for the fuck. So was Hughie. Right?

Hughie got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up in there. Butcher stayed on the bed, sated and lazy from their fucking. Hughie splashed some water in his face and looked himself in the mirror. They weren’t there yet, but Butcher had left plenty of marks on his neck, practically mauled on his skin. He’d be feeling and seeing Butcher all over him tomorrow. Hughie’s eyes latched on his own making him pause. Butcher had satisfied something in Hughie, even if just for a moment, but now Hughie was met with his own dull eyes and he couldn’t help but wish for more. Maybe he was greedy. Maybe he was lonely, even with Butcher snug inside of him. Hughie shook his head. Act normal, for fuck’s sake.

Hughie went back into the other room, smiled at Butcher, and got dressed. He left quietly. The ride home was empty, silent, unforgiving on his ass. His dad smiled when he got home. Hughie went to bed early, boredom creeping back in.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK!!! I'm HORNY!


End file.
